I Will Go Sailing No More
by cosartmic
Summary: Xephos is finally able to follow his dream, but something goes wrong. Based on Randy Newman's I Will Go Sailing No More. Please R


**I Will Go Sailing No More**

**cosartmic**

There was a tranquility to being in space, Lewis thought. It was one of the advances to living on a starship. During his younger years on the ship with nothing to do, he would often stare out of his cabin's window, watching as the stars preformed for him. He could stare out into orbit forever and never be bored.

Now that he was much older, his father granted him permission to embark on a much important mission. Lewis's father had showed Lewis the dynamics of flying a ship so many times that he was prepared to trust him in leading a team, just like he was doing. Lewis accepted enthusiastically, ready to take on the ship that had been in progress since he was born.

So there Lewis sat in the pilot's premium leather seat, flicking switches and pressing buttons in orders he had studied up on. Millions of buttons and switches dotted the ceiling and walls of the ship around him, the bright lighting of the ship making it difficult to read the labels of what their purposes were.

After a few more sequences were entered into the spacecraft, a loud hum rose from its shaft. The engine had started, as well as the countdown. Lewis's father's booming voice spiked through the microphone, starting at ten and working his way down. As the numbers dropped closer to one, Lewis's heart raced.

When the countdown reached one, Lewis held his breath and pressed onto the big red button. His view of the outside world was clouded by smoke as the shuttle rose. Lewis clamped his eyes shut for a long time. He only opened them when his co-captain tapped his shoulder, informing him that it was all over, the take-off was done.

As Lewis opened his eyes, a feeling of nostalgia and the same tranquility he had experienced when he was young filled him. Outside his window was a black image, with sparks of stars splayed out in various places. Lewis allowed himself to smile.

He had done it.

He was a captain of a team, flying his own shuttle, away from the spaceship he had lived in all his life.

He was finally able to follow his dream.

For days Lewis and his crew sailed, but Lewis was the only one to have his vision transfixed on what was outside the ship. He was travelling at a faster speed than what the Enterprise had been going at. At the speed he was going at, he could watch the clusters of stars move differently across the sky. While his team was in the back of the shuttle messing around, he took the time to sit in his chair, staring out at the view.

In Lewis's mind the stars welcomed him, told him he was doing the right thing. It was as if the stars aligned to tell him he was meant to be in space, searching the galaxy. The thought made him smile, for he felt the same way. He felt that the chair had molded in such a way so that Lewis only could sit in it. He felt brave, strong even. The whole event felt right to him.

One second later, after thinking he was in the right place, small red-brown dots accelerated closer to the spaceship. They were moving very quickly, giving him very little time to do what he could to dodge. Lewis quickly grasped onto the controls, desperately looking for a space where the ship could zoom into without being harmed. Seeing an estimated space where the ship could slip into, Lewis took his chances, pushing the gear sticks forward, causing the ship to jolt. He ignored the team's surprised shouts and braced himself for the outcome. He cringed when he heard screeching as the meteors dragged painfully against the alloy. The co-pilot made his way to his seat, buckling up his belt. His face paled as he looked outside, just the same expression Lewis was wearing. There was a large amount of meteors waiting the ships arrival.

"Their everywhere. I've never seen something like this!" The co-pilot mused. He turned to Lewis, trying his best not to show panic. "You have no choice but to go through them. It's the only way."

"But, the ship could get damaged!" Lewis exclaimed, his knuckles white from grasping the controls.

The co-pilot frowned, but put a supportive hand on Lewis's shoulder. "We're going to have to take our chances."

Lewis nodded, biting his lip. He reluctantly turned back to the meteors, taking in a deep breath. He figured the best way to get through this was to go full speed. He shoved the gear sticks forward once again, the ship rapidly beginning to build up acceleration. He ducked down slightly, in case meteors shot through the tough glass. More sounds of meteors scraping alloy was heard, followed by a very nerve-racking clang. Lewis's head shot up, his eyes darting to one of the cameras that showed a view behind him. A piece of the ship twirled elegantly around the stars, making Lewis gasp. Part of his ship was gone. The ship began to drift towards the right as Lewis attempted to counteract its movements.

Lewis's co-pilot's incomprehensible babblings were a mere sound in Lewis's ears as he panicked himself. Due to such a hit by the meteors they were soaring downwards, and down below the spacecraft were even more meteors.

A moment of heroism struck Lewis in that moment. He didn't want to end this way- trying to follow him dream and failing. He wanted to at least try and save himself and his team. So he puffed out his chest while his co-pilot sat there shaking helplessly. He took a better hold of the controls through his sweaty hands, and guided the spacecraft upwards and to the left. The spaceship stalled and shook, but Lewis was determined and did not give up. After seconds of the ship being unresponsive, it finally jolted in the direction Lewis had directed, and for a moment Lewis thought it was going to be okay. They would be lucky enough to return to the Enterprise, and everybody would be okay.

Another loud clang was heard, the same sound as when a part of the ship got torn off. Lewis gulped daring to look at the cameras. Sure enough, another part flew off into orbit. Lewis cursed as he felt the spacecraft lurch and began falling. Suddenly the co-pilot jumped out of his seat, running to the back part of the ship, where the rest of the team had begun getting their emergency kits. Lewis quickly undid the buckle of his seatbelt, rushing to follow his team's pursuit. When he got there, the emergency door was already unlatched, and two team members had already jumped out with their space gear on. Lewis wasted no time rushing to the chest holding emergency items, fishing through the random things to find one last emergency pack. By then the warning sirens were going off from the command station.

Lewis was having no luck finding one last emergency pack. He took a quick glance out one of the windows to find that the ship was reaching a planet fast. Knowing he would never find a resource pack in time, Lewis fought to accept the fact that this would be the end for him. He found on of the team member's seats to be right beside him, and there he sat down, buckling himself in tight. He forced himself to think happy thoughts as he went down, lower and lower…He shut his eyes, awaiting the impact.

The impact came fast, sending Lewis flying back towards the buttons and switches. The force sent him smashing through the window. His head pounding, Lewis felt himself plunge into water. His seat acted as a floatation device, thankfully, and he quickly floated upwards. Lewis coughed and sputtered up water, unable to see straight. He could barely make out his ship quickly being pulled down into the ocean, along with fire blazing from the inside. A sharp pain nestled into Lewis's head, and he moved his arm to cope with it. But moving it only the smallest bit caused his whole body to be unbearably sore. He was unable to move any limbs, he presumed. Staring blankly at what was once his ship caused Lewis to become lightheaded, and soon the waves had lulled him to sleep.


End file.
